Soccer boy
by Angel4eva-15
Summary: Continuing Soccer boy by Liz-Beth520. I will be continuing where she left of so check it out! summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Extra Important!**

**Hello Guys!**

**As you may have heard I am adopting 'Soccer Boy' whos original auther is Liz-Beth520. **

**So I do not own anything!**

**I will be continuing where she left if so you better read her story at the link below: (just delete the gaps)**

**http: / / www. fanfiction .net/s/5973317/1/Soccer_Boy**

**summury so far:**

**cammie is a child who is suffering MCS, Middle Child Syndrome. as her parents ignore her and focus on Grant, Tina and Eva. She met Zach when she saved his life which in return he saved hers. And now we will see how she deals her life.**

**so the writing thats in italics is a bit of her last chapter:**

_"What are you talking about? Tina and Eva always tell me that you aren't doing anything." I glared at my sisters. They just smirked in response._

_"What! I'm the one doing their chores! Oh, whatever, you won't listen anyway, I'm leaving." I walked out the door, well, ran would be a better word for it. I didn't know where I was going I just ran. I wasn't sure how long I'd be gone but if that didn't stop me, nothing would._

**Now here is my first chap!**

I ran and ran. I wasn't aware of anything else. Just my feet pounding on the pavement and the dark sky above me. I didn't care were I was going, I just let my feet lead me to nowhere. My breath was steady and my heart was beating fast.

I felt the rain fall on me. It felt nice, as if it could wash away all my problems and pain. I knew it wont really happen but I wanted to enjoy this feeling even if it was for one moment. I felt free. My hair flying behind me as I ran and the water droplets sliding down my face and soaking my clothes. I felt like I could finally breathe. Like nothing could stop me. From what you may ask? I had no idea. All I knew was that I was running. Running from my problems, from the pain and hurt that I had endured the whole of my life.

I heard the shouts of thunder. It didn't scare me. It didn't make me slow down it only made me want to run faster.

I stopped as I realized where my feet had lead me.

I was in a play ground.

It was the playground that Grant used to bring me here when I felt sad. He would always bring me here when things got bad at home. He would bring me here and push me on the swings. He would tell me jokes and funny stories to try and cheer me up till I laughed like there was no tommorow. You could probably hear my laugh and screams of pleasure from the other side of town. Then when I would finally get tired he would give me a piggyback ride home and put me to bed and kiss my head before he left.

I don't know what I would have done if Grant wasn't there. He was the best brother I could ever ask for. I loved him and I even loved his stupid empty head. I seriously don't know how he passed 6th grade with a head like that.

The rain started pouring harder now and I heard footsteps coming towards me and come to a halt.

I turned around and saw Zach.

He stood there dripping wet with strands of his wet hair covering his eyes.  
>Those gorgeus green eyes that looked at me intensely as if he was trying to figure me out. As if I was simple yet so complicated.<p>

Then he made me brake down with one single word. One single word made my walls go down.

"Cammie" he whispered softly.

I rushed to him and buried my face in his shirt.

"Zach. Am sick of it. So sick of it. They treat me like crap. Not once do I remember them complimenting me. There too busy to notice am even there. The only time they do is when they want something from me. Its always 'Cammie do this, Cammie do that. Cammie why cant you be like your sisters. They never see me for who I am. They never talk to me or make me feel wanted. For my birthday I'd be lucky if I even got a card. And you want to know something? Three years ago they forgot to get me a Christmas present, and you know what they said? 'oops sorry we forgot' they didn't even to bother to hide it. It hurts, it hurts really bad. Sometimes I even wonder if am invisible"

Zach gently lifted my chin up so my eyes were staring deeply into his.

"Cammie, don't ever say that again. Only a blind person won't be able to see how special and unique you are. Your a beautiful girl with big dreams and great achievements. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise"

Standing under his intense gaze I could tell he meant every word

The way he looked at me made me feel special, like I was the only girl in the world.

I tilted my head so that my lips met his.  
>It was a simple kiss but held so much love and passion behind it.<br>We stayed like that for who knows how long, kissing in the rain just embracing the moment.

**So what do you think?**

**plz review?**

**with toffee on top?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys are amazing! I mean i knew the original story got many reviews but i didn't expect this many! Thank you guys so much n sorry for the delay!**

**This chap is dedicated to:**

GallagherRoxs123 – **Thank you soo much! Ur my first reviewer! **

cocky-gurl – **thank you n i will fit that in somewhere!**

Taylorswift13 – **Glad you did!**

IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo – **Really? That means so much!**

ninjaspyassassin1 – **glad u did! Hope u like this one too!**

xXJustSomeRandomKidXx – **thanx! But zammie trouble will b comin soon!**

Pinkskates – **Thank you so much! Ur review is son nice n positive!**

MusicChick11711 – **Thank you n good that u did!**

Zammie242 – **haha ur review made me feel appreciated n i sure will but beware there will be trouble!**

Emily-Goode – **thnx hope u will continue!**

thecoolgirl11 – **here you go! Ur review made me feel bad for not updating sooner!**

**Here is chapter 2!**

"A a a a a a ch o o o o o o o o o!" I sneezed the next morning.

Did I tell you that am a loud sneezer?

Well I am.

Want to know something else?

I hate having colds!

That's what you get when you run and kiss in the rain.

So warning: as tempting and wonderful as it is DONT do it cause you'll catch a cold.

I just hope Zach is okay.

I sighed at the memory.

_Flashback_

_When we broke apart we each took a moment to catch our breath._

_Zach smiled at me and slipped his hand into mine and pulled me along as he started walking back._

_I was blushing all the way home, keeping my eyes on the pavement while steeling sneak peaks at him from underneath my eyelashes._

_I think he caught me once or twice and chuckled lightly to himself._

_I couldn't help but think Sexy! You see I have thing for guys that chuckle! it just sounds nice in my opinion! _

_When we finally reached my house I opened the door and got inside. I was about to say bye to Zach when he came in and went to the kitchen._

"_Umm what are you doing?" I said as I raised an eyebrow at him._

"_I have a garbage to take out, Gallagher girl" he said smirking._

_I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to jump on him and squeeze him to death. He's soo sweet! Who knew he would have a soft side?_

_I quickly ran upstairs biting my lip to stop myself from laughing out loud from happiness. I changed into a tank top and some plaid trousers and was drying my hair with my towel when Zach came in._

"_Hey" he said smirking._

"_Hi" I replied rolling my eyes at him again._

_I slipped under the covers as Zach closed the lights and came over to kiss my head._

_When he pulled away, I smiled at him. _

_He turned away and was about to climb out the window to get to his house _**(If you guys remember Zach is her next door neighbour and Bex's house is across her bedroom window)**_ I said _

"_Zach wait" _

_He stopped and turned his face around._

"_Thanks for being there today." I said simply._

"_Goodnight cam"_

"_G 'night Zach" I said before drifting off to sleep._

"Cammie, Cam, Caammieee!" Grant **(He's cammie's bro) **said while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Woops! Daydreaming again" I said smiling I was so caught up in my self I didn't see Grant come in.

"Yeah I could tell by that lovey-dovey look on your face" Grant replied with a disgusted face.

I started laughing at his expression but it sounded like I was chocking and it hurt so I stopped.

"Oh right, I got you soup since you're sick. Which reminds me, what do you think you're doing young lady running out in a storm like that? Who knows what could have happened, if Zach didn't follow you a-"Grant started.

"How do you know Zach followed me?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I was there duh! If he didn't I would have obviously ran after you myself. So anyway eat up you need to get better if you want to go on your date with Zach."

"How do you know about my date?" I said as I started eating my soup. Hmm warm. So nice and warm, just what I needed to get better so I can go on a date with Zach. We still have to decied when though.

"Well let's just say me and Goode had a little talk" He said.

I nearly spat out my soup. "WHAT! Oh my gosh he probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore! You idiot you probably scared him away!" I moaned suddenly my mood changed.

"Relax, dude. He's fine and will go on a date with you after you both get well." He said.

"Both?"

"Yeah, he got sick too. What did you think? The weather was horrible!" He said.

Oh. I felt bad. Zach is all sick because of me. Now I won't see him for quite some time.

Grant took away my plate while I stayed in bed checking my phone looking for any calls or messages from Zach but there was nothing.

I was thinking of whether to call him or not when Grant shouts from downstairs "Caaaamie, a friend came to see you! Should I send him up?"

"Okay!" I said thinking it was just Brett.

But the person that opened the door wasn't Brent.

It wasn't a friend.

It wasn't someone I really liked.

It was the last person I expected to see.

It was Josh.

**Hey guys remember Josh? What is he up to now? Review to find out!**

**P.s. if u want a chap dedicated to u then simply click that pretty button to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciated them very much!**

**Very important! In the last chapter I made a stupid mistake! Cammie's best friend is called Brett but Zach calls him 'Brent' just to annoy him! Stupid me used both of them n I swear i winced when i read again! So sorry for any confusion! **

**Chap dedicated to:**

**GallagherRoxs123 -glad u did! hope u enjoy this chap!**

ZaChGoOdEsGaLlAgHeRgIrL**- remember in the old story he was Zach's freind n is also kinda creepy! **

Taylorswift13**-thnx 4 reviewing! nice name!**

girltalk138**-hehe glad u did!**

Lol talk way too much**- Love da name! of course! anyone who reviews will be automaticlly added to my list! Tina n Eva are her evil sisters n no josh is Zach's creepy friend!**

person wiv no name-**-haha nice review! here it is!**

Goode Foreva**- ur welcome! such a nice review!**

IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo**- thnx! by da way love da name! so many ppl reviewd wiv nice names!**

LeahGoode**-aww did da best review! touched my heart!**

lala45768**-enthusiastic review! thnx!**

owlscat83G**-one word for ur review: cute!**

angelgirl**- beautiful name! Hint hint similar to mine! very very **enthusiastic review! sweet just the same!****

**Chap 3!**

"Josh?" I asked confused. Ugh I think my voice started fading. Stupid cold.

"Hello Cammie" He said while smirking. His smirk was different from Zach's. His smirk didn't make you want to wipe it off with a kiss nor did it hold the mysterious and sexy look like Zach's.

His smirk made you feel weird. As if you should hate him. As if you should be scared (which you defiantly have been). There was something in his eyes too. Jealousy? Hatred? Or maybe even lust...

"What do you want?" I said getting straight to the point. What? I wanted him out of the room as soon as possible. I mean I barely knew him and from what I'd seen, he creped me out.

"Well I just thought I should visit you since you're sick and all" was his reply.

"Thank you but I'm fine you can leave now. I need my rest"

"Aaah but it won't be right to leave a sick girl all by herself, isn't it?" He replied, smirking with a glint in his eyes.

I swear all the hairs on my back stood up. This felt so wrong.

"What do you mean? Grant-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying before he finished for me.

"Has just left to go on a date with Bex"

What? Since when did they start dating? Why didn't Grant tell me? Why didn't Bex tell me? Millions of thought swam in my head before remembering that I'm with Josh alone.

"What do you want?" I repeated my question from earlier.

"There are a lot of things I want but can't have Cammie"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"For example you." He continued as if I said nothing and stepped closer to me.

Okay now am officially scared. I pushed myself deeper in the bed. Further away from him.

"That day at the Goode's BBQ, when Zach told me that I can't have you I wasn't very happy." He said bending over so his face was inches away from mine.

"You see, I always get what I want. That's why I pushed you into the pool."

Oh my god. It was him. He pushed me into the pool causing me to drown and if it wasn't for Zach who knows what may have happened.

If it was possible I was more worried now.

"Everything was fine after that, but then last night at dinner you and Zach got too close for my liking. It's not fair how he told me you were taken, just so he can have you all for himself. That got me mad. So now someone has to pay. Since Zach is my best friend, am afraid that someone has to be you." He said before crashing his lips to mine.

I tried to push him off me but he was too strong and I was weak from the cold.

He forced his tongue into my mouth and slid his hands under my top. He started touching me and I tried screaming but it came out barely above a whisper. Stupid cold. I struggled so hard I swear my arms and legs were gonna fall out of their sockets. I kicked and punched but he still wouldn't back off.

Soon my top was off and tears were sliding down my face as he started taking off my pyjama bottoms.

Then three things happened at once.

Josh managed to get my trousers off.

I finally managed to scream a deafening scream and the door opened and a manly voice said "What the hell is going on here?"

"Brett!" I said as he stood their frozen at the site in front of him. **(Cammie's best friend! Bet u thought it would be Zach. Poor guy suffering from a cold)**

Me in my underwear with tears covering my face and Josh with his top off still on me.

I pushed Josh off me (Thankfully he didn't resist) and ran behind Brett.

"Cammie what's happening?" Brett said.

"Look I know it looks bad but I swear she pushed herself on me" Josh said.

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

"Yeah, that's why she's crying tears of joy" Brett said sarcastically.

"He- he tried to rape me!" I said before more tears started pouring out.

"What are you talking about you b*tch! You called me here and raped _me_!" Josh said still denying and accused _me _of raping _him_!

"Oi! That is no way to talk to Cammie. I swear when am done with you, you will be wishing you were never born. And oh wait till Grant finds out, you are so dead!" Brett said before attacking Josh.

He punched Josh in the face before punching him again in the stomach making him double over.

"Brett! Stop! Please." I begged. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me.

Brett kept punching Josh repeatedly before I jumped on his back and pulled him off.

It worked. Josh got up slowly spitting out some harsh words at us before finally leaving.

I got off Brett's back and he was just standing there frozen.

"Brett?" I said while waving my hand in his face.

That woke him up. He looked at me then his eyes started wandering down my body. I looked down and just remembered what I was wearing. I blushed and so did he.

"Sorry-" We both said then we burst out laughing.

I quickly ran over and slipped my pyjamas on before facing him.

I sat down on my bed and said "Thank you"

He sat down next to me and said "You're welcome Cammie."

He paused for a bit as if thinking weather to continue or not before doing so.

"Cammie I've been meaning to tell you, I- I really like you. I've felt like this for ages and it's hard to stop my feelings. It's hard to stop myself from kissing you all the time. I hated myself knowing that Josh has touched you the way no man should and I didn't come earlier to save you. What am trying to say is that am sorry and will you go out with me?" He said and looked at me hopefully and it broke my heart knowing that I will see pain in his gorgeous blue, green eyes.

I looked down and took his hand before looking into his eyes again.

"Brett, there is no easy way to say this but I don't have feelings for you that way. Sure I love you but in a brother kind of way. I really hope this doesn't affect our relationship. You're still my best friend, plus I'm kind of seeing someone right now" I said knowing that its better telling him myself better than him hearing it from someone else.

But the look on his face made me want to cry. His expression looked so pained and I saw hurt in his eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said "I' am sorry I never meant to hurt you" and patted his hair while he hugged me back and rocking us gently.

I think I felt some water droplets on my shoulder and my heart broke into a million pieces knowing I had made my best friend cry.

After a while we separated and I went to shower.

Brett said he wanted to stay until Grant comes back, in case Josh comes back.

When I showered I scrubbed my skin so hard it turned red as I was trying to wash away Josh's hands and the feel of his skin off me. I just realised how thankful I am to Brett. But I couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole him liking me thing. I don't even know why! I mean I know am not ugly but I'm not beautiful like Bex. So why bother?

After I finished me and Brett watched TV and joked around like we used to until Grant came in with Bex.

Someone has explaining to do.

"Josh attempted to rape Cammie!" Brett said really quickly to Grant. Grant and Bex's became wide and turned to me.

Looks like I have to too! Explaining I mean.

I started explaining to them and I swear Grant was gonna kill someone especially when he found out that Josh was the one who pushed me into the pool. His expression looked murderous and he was muttering something along the lines of "When I get my hands on that boy..." I started feeling sorry for Josh.

"It's okay grant, look am perfectly fine" I said and span around just to prove my point.

"No its not! You know what could have happened if Brett didn't come. Where were mom and dad anyway? Tina and Eva? Mom _knows _your sick! She shouldn't leave you alone. Seriously!"

"You know how they are..." I whispered.

Bex put her hands on his shoulder trying to calm him down. It worked.

After saying bye to Brett and making Grant promise not to hurt Josh I took Bex to my room.

I plopped myself on my bed before saying "Explain!"

"Well, Grant was upset when you ran away and Zach followed you so he came to visit me." She said and I swear a blush was starting to form as she thought about the next part! OMG Bex Baxter was blushing!

"And...?" I said trying to get her to continue.

"Then he was telling me what happened and I told him I could make him feel better and he was like how and then I said like this and kissed him!" she said said in a rush.

"Finally! What happened next?"

"The kiss was amazing! It-"

"Eww don't wanna know! I wont hear it! Blah de blah de blah!" I said while covering my ears.

Bex giggled and said "Fine if you don't want to know how he asked me out, its your loss"

"No! Tell me"

"Ok so after the kiss, he asked me if I would go out with him and I said yes on one condition."

"What was it?"

"To give me his trousers"

"What!"

"And to walk home in his boxers"

I couldn't help but burst into laughter! I was imagining Grant running in the streets in his Sponge Bob boxers! I swear I thought I was going to die laughing. I was practically rolling on the floor laughing and holding my sides as they hurt.

"Bex ... why on the world would you do that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I had to see how much will he go through to go out with me. I can't trust anyone with my heart"

"Oh, I think Grant knows better than to break your heart since your gonna break his face" We both laughed at that knowing how true that was.

"So what happened with you and Zach?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said a little too quickly.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Fiiine..." I said then told her the story.

Soon Bex left, and I changed into a new pair of pyjamas.

I had just gotten into bed, when someone climbed into my balcony and entered my room then said in a groggy voice "Hey Gallagher girl"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ppl! i'am really sorry for the late update! i have soooo many exams, tests and mocks and am really stressed! i hope the length makes up for the latness though. thanks a lot for the reviews though i was kinda disapointed!**

**chapter dedicated to:**

**Zammierulz - ha ha funny review. made me laugh! **

**lala45768 - thats great to hear!(well read). thnx 4 reviewing 4 chapter 1 too!**

owlscat383G - **aww thats really nice to know!**

angelgirl - **hehe the original auther prefers long chapters so probably all the chapters will be long! Sorry 4 the wait!**

**LeahGoode - haha i love ur reviews! this one made me laugh so much! just imagining the whole thing happening! its sweet at the same time!**

**Emily-Goode - hello E! i hope u enjoy this chapter though be warned: will contain kissing, friend quarrels and a little cliffy! **

**ZaChGoOdEsGaLlAgHeRgIrL - awwwww thanks that really made my day! i will try to fit that in somewhere after the next part! so be sure to keep reading!**

**chapter 4:**

"Zach! I missed you!" I said running up to him and hugging him.

He laughed making my head shake as it rested on his chest. God what a beautiful sound. I think I could sleep every night to the sound of his voice, even if it was sore from having a cold.

"Gallagher girl, we saw each other last night! 24 hours isn't _that_ long. But I don't really blame you, I mean I am irresistible" He said cockily.

"Jerk!" I muttered. He knows exactly how to ruin the moment.

He heard me anyway.

"But, you're tempting yourself." He whispered before brushing his lips against mine.

I instantly calmed down. Funny how one touch was all it took for me to feel this way.

"Hmm..." Was my response being too distracted by his actions.

"God, you're beautiful. You taste delicious." He whispered kissing my face.

I slipped my fingers through his hair and I felt my knees give away.

Zach sensing this wrapped his hands around my waist, bringing me closer and put most of my weight on him.

I pulled at his head so his mouth met mine again.

I felt so bubbly inside. My heart melted at his touch and my brain went fuzzy from being this close to him.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned.

He pulled me closer, hearing my reaction.

I slid my hands down his chest feeling his heartbeat against my palm, to the bottom of his shirt before sliding them up his shirt.

At this point, Zach pulled away and brought my hands from inside his shirt. I was confused, why did we stop?

He pulled me to him and hugged me.

"We shouldn't have done that" He stated.

"What? Why? Don't you like-"

"Relax. Were both sick, we don't want to infect each other."

"Oh"

He pulled us both on the bed and when we were laying down I rested my head on his chest.

I thought of the reason of all this happening. Of getting sick I mean.

I started to trace patterns on his chest with my finger, and said "Hey Zach? Do you think they will ever treat me fairly?"

Zach gave me a squeeze, telling me he understood what I was hinting at.

"Someday, am sure they will. You will do something more amazing than what you have already done and they will have no choice but to see how wonderful you are. Have hope and believe in yourself."

"You think am wonderful?" I said hiding my blush in his chest.

"Of course, am Zach Goode. The marvellous football star. I don't fall for anyone. They have to meet my standards."

"Well someone is a little full of themselves!"

"You know you love it" He said, smirking.

"Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night"

"You wanna know what I love?"

"What?" I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

"My mom's apple pie"

I must admit I was kind of disappointed and kind of relieved. I mean I didn't know if I loved him and what? We met two or three days ago? You can't really tell if you love someone in that short time and besides, we barely know each other.

Though I kind of feel like I've known him longer. It's weird how we both seemed familiar to each other.

"Speaking of my mum, she wanted to invite you to dinner tommorow. Just you, if that's okay with you?" He continued.

I smiled.

"Sure"

Yay! Am having dinner at Zach's house tommorow.

Amy seemed nice. It feels as if she cares more about me than my mum. Not that it's surprising.

I subconsciously yawned.

"Okay, I think it's time to sleep" Zach said.

I closed my eyes and did as I was told.

~Time Skip~

The next morning I woke up feeling cold. I opened my eyes searching for the source of heat, I had slept next to last night to see an empty space next to me.

My eyes wondered around the room, looking for any evidence as to where Zach had disappeared to but found nothing.

I sighed and went to the bathroom to clean up.

After ten minutes, I emerged from the toilet showered and dressed in grey leopard printed skinny jeans with a white top with a sketch of a horse on it.

I blow dried my hair and left it down, then put on a pair of simple diamond studs and a long necklace with lots of grey feathers hanging of it.

To complete the look I wore grey gladiator heels and a black shoulder bag.

I quickly texted Bex, Liz and Macey telling them to meet me at Starbucks in ten.

I rushed downstairs, shouting out to Grant that I was going out before leaving. I took my bike and rode it to the town centre.

Living in a small village had its ups and downs, and one of it's ups is that everything is close to you.

I parked my bike in front of the shop then went inside.

I spotted Liz and made my way to her.

"Lizzy! I missed you so much! I'am so glad we're going to the same high school together!" I said hugging her.

She looked so pretty! Her cheeks had gotten redder and her hair had never looked this yellow. She must've been out in the sun.

"Yeah, me too! I don't think I would have been able to survive high school with out you"

"Elizabeth Sutton, you better get your pretty little ass over here and give me a hug!" Bex said (more like shouted).

"Beeeeeeeeeex!" Liz said running to Bex, but on her way she tripped on her own feet making her fall on her face.

"Oopsy daises!" She managed to let out as she giggled and Bex helped her up before hugging her.

"Tut tutt, same old clumsy Liz" She said shaking her head.

I laughed watching them.

"Hi Cammie" Bex said before sitting opposite me.

"Hello Bex!" I said smiling. Soon all of my best friends will be here, I couldn't help but feel excited.

"So Lizzy bear, anything exciting happen while am gone?" Bex said.

"Well, I was working on an experiment and I discovered..." I blocked the rest out.

No offence to Liz, But sometimes she can start going on and on and _on _and you feel like you're gonna sleep. But that's why we all love her.

"Well well, look who finally decided to show up" Bex said interrupting Liz.

We both turned around and saw Macey, looking more dazzling than ever. Everyone else though that too as they all stared at her in awe.

She ignored them, flipping her hair over her shoulder and making her way towards us smiling. The light reflected on her hair making her hair look so dark that it seemed blue and her eyes shinned as she got closer.

"Maceyyyyy!" the three of us screamed as we rushed towards her and having a huge group hug.

"Gosh, I missed you guys!"

"Me too" We all replied.

We ordered our breakfast and caught up as we waited for our food to arrive.

"So Cammie, I heard about you and Zane was it? Anyway, what's the deal between you two?" Macey asked.

I blushed.

"It's Zach!"

"Oh we're on first name basis are we?" said Macey smirking at me.

What's it with people trying to annoy me with smirking. And what's so weird with calling him with his first name?

"That's what I said! Guess what! She knows his middle and last name too!" Bex said.

"Hey!"

"That's not all, they have each others numbers and they're going out!" Bex said.

"Cammie! You never told me you have a boyfriend!" Liz said shocked that I would hide such a thing from her.

"Wow Cammie, I feel so proud! I taught you so well. You've known him for a couple of days and you've already accomplished that much without my help. My little girl has grown up!" Macey said and exaggerating by wiping an invisible tear.

I rolled my eyes.

"Guys! It's no big deal. First of all he's not my boyfriend, we're just going out. Secoundly what's so hard to believe about me doing all that?" I said huffing.

They all giggled at me.

"Well someone is getting hot and bothered about the topic of Zach!" stated Macey.

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"Will you two stop acting like four year olds for once!" Liz said getting tired of our bickering.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell you! Umm... am going to have dinner at his house today"

"Wow you two are getting serious pretty quickly, you're already meeting his parents" Macey said with her  
>eyebrows raised.<p>

"I've already met he mom before and she's nice. But I don't know about his dad though, I brought up the topic of his dad and he got upset and had this weird expression on his face. I wonder what happened to him" I said thinking about his reaction.

"Hmm, must be a sensitive topic. Don't pressure him, it takes boys a longer time to open up. When he's ready he will tell you. Let him come to you first" Macey said.

"Thanks Mace!" I appreciated her advice. I mean I didn't want screw up with him.

"So anything else youre hiding from us?"

"Well...Joshtiredtorape me thenBrettsavedme and admittedheliked me butIdidn'tlikehim back soItoldhimthat and hegotupset!" I said.

"That was great Cammie, but could you repeat that again? _Sloooower_ please?" Liz asked, emphasising on the 'slower' and stretching out the 'o' in it.

"Ha ha sorry." I laughed nervously. I didn't know how they would react to the attempt rape.

"Josh tired to rape me then Brett saved me and admitted he liked me but I didn't like him back so I told him that and he got upset! Oh and Josh pushed me into the pool at Zach's party and I drowned and Zach saved me by giving me a mouth to mouth" I said in one breath, trying to get it over and done with.

"Wow, and everyone thinks my life is exciting" Macey said.

"Oh and don't forget the part about how you got into a mini fight with your parents, then you ran away and Zach chased after you and kissed you! Don't forget about that!" Bex said excitedly like a little child.

"Yeah, what she said." I said smiling guiltily.

"Huh, we leave you for a few days and all this happened. Zach is really interested in you isn't he?" Macey said.

"Aww that's so sweet! I wish someone would chase me if I was upset too!" Liz said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Don't worry hun, someday you'll find your prince charming! Just like Cammie and I. You too Macey" said Bex in her thick British accent.

We all giggled.

~Time Skip~

I did the house chores when I got home (including Eva and Tina's). I've been doing their chores ever since I started doing them. I don't bother telling mum and dad since they'll just brush me off.

When I was done I hoped into the shower to wash all the sweat off.

After, I came out I put on the outfit that Macey had told me to wear. It consisted of a pale blue halter dress, which hugged my chest and flowed out to the top of my knees and a white blazer which reached to my elbows to wear on the way. I had on blue heels that were the same shade of blue as the dress and a cute white purse.

I curled my hair into soft waves and put a small white bow in my hair.

I put on some pink gloss and mascara. I didn't want to over do it so thank god Macey wasn't able to come and help me get ready.

Then I looked in the mirror and once I made sure everything was perfect I grabbed my purse and went downstairs.

I saw my mum talking on the phone in the kitchen.

"Hey mum, I'am going next door for dinner is that okay?" I asked.

She didn't reply and waved her hand at me in a dismissive way.

Nothing new.

I quickly made my way to Zach's house.

I rang the bell and waited.

Zach's mum, Amy opened the door her eyes looking worried but when she saw it was me her face relaxed.

"Oh hi Cammie, why don't you come in? Zach will be back soon."

"Hello" I said.

As I was going into the living room, I saw a handsome man in a suit exit the downstairs toilet.

"Who was that Amy...?" he asked and stopped when he spotted me.

"This is Zach's girlfriend, Cammie. Cammie this is Solomon. Joe Solomon." she introduced us.

"Good to meet you" He said shaking my hand.

"Good to meet you too" I replied.

"Well ladies, I need to leave now. If you need anything Amy, anything all you have to do is call okay?" Joe said putting a hand on her arm and rubbing her arm in more than a friendly way.

Zach never mentioned his mother having a boyfriend or is in any relationship at the moment.

Oh my god. What if Zach's mum was dating in secret or is having an affair?

Should I tell him and be the cause of his distress or lie to him to keep him safe and duffer from the guilt?

What did I just get my self into?

**Cammie really needs to improve on her timing. after all it can be the end of her relationship with Zach... or making their bond stronger.**

**seriously plz review! it _will_ make me update faster so plz dont disappoint me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! thns for the reviews! i love you all!**

**Chap dedicated to:**

girltalk138 - **awww thx! thats so sweeet! am glad to hear from you again :)**

MusicChick11711** - hi Nelle! haha so true! thnx for reviewing!**

The-Shadow-Kissed-NINJA** - I dont think so but a BIIIIIIIG thnx for the compliment!**

Greystripedcat** - ha i know! thnx for reviewing!**

GallagherGirl530** - thnx! glad you do!**

laughing my a. off** - thnx! i love soccer too, but i suck! BTW i love ur profile pic!**

**Chap 5:**

"Hey Cammie would you like a drink?" Amy said to me.

"No, I' am fine thanks" I said.

Even though my mum didn't have time to teach me manners, I had learned enough from Madame Dabney. She was my teacher at Gallagher.

I followed Amy into the living room and sat down on one of the couches, still thinking if I should tell Zach.

"So Cammie, I've noticed that you are having trouble at home?" Amy said, making it sound like a question.

I wasn't surprised at her question as what she witnessed a few days ago wasn't what a 'happy' family would look like. In fact it was the opposite.

"Um yeah... they've always been like that." I said, letting my head fall down and my hair hide my face.

I was surprised when I felt an arm around my shoulders.

I looked up and saw her looking at me with sadness. I didn't really want her pity.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked me with a concerned voice.

"You wouldn't understand..." I began before she cut me off.

"Oh I think I would understand better than anyone else."

I raised an eyebrow at her, telling her to go on.

"You see, when I was little I used to suffer from Middle Child Syndrome too. To be honest, it was worse for me. My brothers and sisters were cruel to me and I was bullied. I had no one until my teenage years." She continued.

I felt horrible. First she had to go through that and me accusing her of not understanding how I felt.

I don't know how I would've coped without Grant or my friends. They were the reason why I never gave up. Why I wake up every morning with a broken heart but put on a smile on my face anyway.

Knowing they cared and loved me was enough.

Sure I craved the hugs from a mother and being 'daddies little girl'.

I always wanted my mother to dress me up and tell me that I was the most beautiful girl in the world, like she did to Tina and Eva.

I always wanted my dad to teach me how to ride a bike and buy me ice cream, like he did to grant.

But beggars can't be choosers after all.

Instead, I had Macey dress me up and Liz and Bex tell me I looked beautiful.

While Grant taught me how to ride a bike.

Though I still needed someone to call me his little princess.

I still needed someone to hold me and tell me everything is gonna be ok when am crying.

But for her it must have been terrible.

I mean, in addition to all that she was bullied! I can't even begin to imagine what she felt like.

"Oh am so sorry! I didn't know..." I said feeling guilty.

"Don't be sweetie, I didn't tell you so it's understandable." She said smiling at me which made me feel better.

"So would you like to reconsider my question?" Amy said.

"Yeah, It's just that I don't get it! I never did anything wrong. I really don't understand, what have Tina, Grant and Eva that I don't? I've tried to impress them, tried to reach their standards. But everything I do is never enough." I said sadly.

"Honey, it's nothing you've done. I remember when I was your age, I thought there was something wrong with me. But then years later, I realized it was them all along. They were just too blind to notice me.

As for you, it's because the eldest child is usually the leader because parents usually give them extra attention with high expectations and in your story, Tina is playing that role. And then there is Grant, who is the only boy so it's natural for him to get attention. Also Eva who is the youngest child, is usually the lax, confident and spoiled child. So that leaves us with you, the middle child who usually doesn't get much attention. So don't feel sad, many other people suffer and have made it it through

Just remember, never give up. Because before every rainbow, their has to be a little rain. You're like a star, waiting for your turn to shine"

"Thanks Amy, that's really sweet. Can you tell me how you dealt with it?" I said. she honestly made me feel better.

"Well, I was a pretty boring girl. I was the girl that did all her homework and stayed in at Friday nights. I wasn't 'geeky' or anything, I had few friends but most preferred to stay away because of my bully. If she found out that anyone talked to me, she would ruin their lives. I guess she was your typical popular stuck up blonde.

That is until one day, when I was walking down the hall way she cornered me with her so called friends. I thought that it would be the end of me but then the new girl came and told her to back off. Ever since then Shellie became my best friend. **(dunno if you guys remember, she was mentioned in the original story) ** I told her everything and she helped me deal with school and gave me a shoulder to cry on when things got bad at home. My parents acted as if I didn't exist and my brothers treated me bad.

Then one day, when me and Shellie were at a carnival met Ian who I had a crush on since freshman year. We got together and about a year later, when things got worse at home I ran away. I was too young to realize how stupid that was. Ian found me and brought me home again, then two years later we got married. And soon we had Zach. I don't talk to my family to this day." She said.

"Wow" was all I could say.

She laughed.

"You know, I think you act more like a mother than my own mum!" I said

"Oh you won't have to worry about that, I'll be your mother in law in no time" She said.

"Moooooom! You're scaring her!" Zach moaned.

He probably just came.

Amy laughed in response.

"Hey Gallagher girl, you look pretty" Zach said to me smirking.

"Hi and thanks" I said blushing.

"Why don't you two run along now, while I prepare dinner?" Amy said, acting as if we're little children.

Zach wasted no time, taking my hand quickly and dragged me to his room.

He closed the door behind us.

Zach sat on his bed watching me while I looked around his room.

I was nervous since it was the first time we were alone after my discovery.

Surprisingly, it was clean and neat. It was a pale blue colour with white furniture. I really didn't expect his room to be like this.

I looked at his pictures that he had framed on the wall.

There was a picture of a younger Zach with his football team. I also spotted Jonas too. **(dunno if you remember he is cammie's cousin)**

I looked at another picture of Zach, Amy and another handsome man who must be Zach's father. He had Zach's eyes.

"That's my dad" Zach confirmed my suspicions.

I felt his breath on my neck, I hadn't even noticed him get up.

I turned around so I was facing him and he put one hand against the wall to keep me there.

"Hey Cammie, there is party after my soccer game tommorow. Will you go with me?"

"Su-ure" I stuttered.

He leant in closer and I could feel his breath on my mouth. Just when our lips were about to touch Amy called us.

"Zach! Cammie! Dinners ready"

Zach leaned back and smirked at me while I just blushed.

He took my hand again and lead me downstairs.

He pulled out my chair, and when I sat down he pushed me in.

We were having spaghetti.

I ate with my fork neatly, just like Madame Dabney taught me. Guess I did benefit from all those boring lessons.

We joked and talked about random things through out dinner.

After we had dessert in the living room and watched sponge bob. Weird I know.

When it was time for me to leave, Zach walked me to my house.

When we reached my door, I turned around and said to him. "I had fun today"

"Me too" he said before closing the distance between us and giving me a sweet kiss.

I smiled when we pulled away. But then it dropped again when I remembered my secret.

Zach looked confused for a second.

"Good night"

"Night"

I quickly rushed inside and went up to my room.

I changed into my pyjamas and went to bed.

I couldn't go to sleep though.

I kept thinking about Joe. Questions rushed into my mind.

Who was he?

What is his relationship with Amy?

Does Zach know?

Should I tell Zach what I saw?

Should I not tell him?

I stayed like that for about another two hours before I gave up and pushed the covers off me.

I slipped on some flip flops and opened my balcony door and stepped outside.

It was chilly tonight and I shivered in my tank top and knee height pyjama bottoms.

I looked at the space between mine and Zach's balcony and though 'If Zach can do it then so can I... right?'

I took a deep breath and held onto the railings before jumping.

My hands quickly grabbed his railings and I held on for dear life.

Sh*t

Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down.

I looked down.

I let out a squeal.

I really should listen to my own advice next time.

I quickly brought one leg over the railings, I was about to get the other leg too when Zach's door opened.

I lost my balanced and nearly dropped before Zach caught my arm and picked me up.

He took me inside and sat me down on his bed.

"Gallagher girl, what the heck were you thinking! It's dangerous!" Zach said in a tired voice.

I must have woken him up from all the noise I made.

"Funny how you do it all the time"

"That's different"

"What because I'am a girl?" I said getting angry.

"No, because I don't want you to get hurt. Anyway, what brought you at one o'clock in the night here?"

"Oh about that.." I said becoming nervous.

"Yes?"

"Um... I don't know if I should be telling you this. It's your's and Amy's business and I shouldn't be intruding...but I can't lie to you. Because if I did, then this relationship won't work out and-"

"Cammie, can you get to the point?"

"Ok, I think Amy is having an affair with someone called Joe Solomon." I finally said.

**Dun Dun Dun! wot will ZAch's reaction be? how will he deal with? will Zammie break down for once and for all?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

****AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "OURS"!****


	6. Chapter 6

**Umm... hey guys! i know i haven't updated in *wince* about 3 months! Am so sorry but seriously school life has taken over me! i had about 5 exams already and i have _19_ more in the next two weeks! so yeah i am VERY STRESSED! so ya hope u forgive me?**

**chap dedicated to:**

girltalk138** -thnx! and again am sooooo sooorrryyy for taking sooo long! glad u found it funny. And yah ian isnt alive or at least or now. he's missing (as said in the origional story)**

LeahGoode**- haha thats always me! too lazy! thnxx! even though things calm down in this chap, drama will rise again! haha i had a mental image of u doing that! ur soo sweet! n i love u too! cherry mistmas then (even though its a little late now :)and now ur one of my favourite reviewers! i really do love reading urs!**

GallagherGirl530** - thank youuuu! hope u like this one too!**

ShmemilyShmoring** - aww thank u! u know thats not a bad idea, but i dont think it will happen since their still in school!**

Zammie17 **- lol u guessed it right as well! i swear i laughed so hard when i read ur review. the way u said it like ur soo sure of ur self n then u were right! and yeah that would have caused her to be less embarrassed! and aww thnx! i got so happy when i read that! **

Goode Foreva **- thnx! well ur guess was gonna be a second option so good guess! and thnxxx! ur the best!**

MusicChick11711** - hi nelle! well ur not completely right... but zachs dad is missing and well joe is... i'll let u find out urself! thnx for reviweing!**

celery **- thnx for reviweing! and sorry for taking long!**

Ally M**- thnx! that means a lot! yeah i hope u review again! sorry i took long but dont worry! i will continue! i made a promise to my self to finish all my stories no matter how long it will take me!**

**Here is chap 6!**

Then you know what he did?

He laughed.

Yes _laughed_!

I don't know about you but, I was expecting a more dramatic response. Maybe go on his knees and start crying or getting angry then blame it on me. Anything but not laughing.

His reaction surprised me, and it must have been written all over my face since he started laughing harder.

He just continued to laugh at me and I was starting to get impatient and angry. How DARE he laugh at me!

Here I was, mustering up all the courage I have to tell him that his mum might be having an affair and he laughs at me. Seriously, what is wrong with him?

I crossed my arms and huffed as I waited for him to finish his laughing fit. Then I turned around to leave, as I wasn't going to stand there and be laughed at. But then Zach grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"So let me get this straight... you came here at one am to tell me that my mum is having an affair with Joe?" He said.

"Precisely..."

He then started to laugh again.

"Zach..." I warned.

"Sorry sorry... it's just that... I can't believe... you thought that..." He said between laughs before finally breaking into hysterics again.

I had had enough of this. My dignity is melting away. I turned around, to leave for good this time; But Zach pulled me back to him in a hug.

"You know you look cute when you're mad" Zach said.

"Ugh! This is not the time for your cheesy pick up lines! And if you're not going to explain then am leaving. " I said. I put my hands on his chest, to push him away.

He put his hands over mine to keep them on his chest. I could feel his heart beat against my palms. That kind of calmed me down and I locked eyes with him. His eyes bore into mine making me feel exposed, and I suddenly remembered that I was in a tank top and knee height shorts.

His eyes turned serious though a faint, stupid smirk played on his lips.

"You want to know what is so funny?" He asked.

"Well no, I would not like to know why some one is laughing at me when it is not a laughing matter!" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Even though you don't want to know, I think that you may find it useful to know that my mum and _uncle_ Joe are _brothers_ and_ sisters_ for future reference." Zach said emphasising on the words uncle, brothers and sisters before smirking.

My eyes went wide at his words and my jaw dropped in shock.

"What... but... he... she... what!" I spluttered, trying to absorb the information I just heard.

He then had the nerve to laugh at me _again_!

"God! I feel so stupid!" I moaned resting my head on his chest before burst into laughter too.

I was so relieved. I cant believe I was worried over such a stupid thing! I spent all evening and night stressing over it and it was for no reason at all. Oh well, am just happy that things turned out well.

I really do like Zach and I didn't want to lose him. During the past few days, he had gotten to see sides of me that not even my family saw. He saw me at my worst and my best. He was there when I was sad and when I was happy; and that's exactly what I needed. For someone to be _always_ there. To share sad and happy moments with. He made me happy.

"By the way, you still owe me a date! And that party after your soccer game doesn't count!" I reminded him.

"How could I forget? Am dreading that day!" He said playfully.

I smacked his arm and said"Hey!" pulling away from him.

He then put his fingers through my belt hoops and pulled me towards him again.

"I'am just messing with ya! Am really looking forward to it" He said chuckling.

"Oh? And where will you be taking me?"

"That is... classified"

"What are you a CIA agent? Come on tell me!" I begged.

"Yep! But shhh! It's a secret! And that m'lady is for me to know and you to find out"

"Sure sure n-" I said but stopped talking as I yawned.

"Someone is a bit sleepy. Well we should put you back to bed, shouldn't we? Don't want you falling asleep during the game!" Zach said.

I just yawned again in response.

Zach went over to his draws and pulled out a hoodie. It was a navy Hollister one. He then walked over to me and pulled it over my head.

"Zach you don't have to-" I began before I was interrupted.

"Shh, don't want you catching a cold. Now lets go." He said before taking my hand in his and leading me to the balcony.

He then jumped professionally from his balcony to mine. Well someone's been practising!

He then turned around and held out his arms.

"Come on jump, I'll catch you" He said.

My heart melted. Don't I have the sweetest boyfriend ever! Well technically not boyfriend since he hasn't asked me yet.

I jumped and he caught me just like he promised he would.

I was in his arms, bridal style. I blushed as I imagined us getting married.

Zach leaned in to give me a sweet good night kiss. It only lasted a second but it meant a lot.

"G'night Gallagher girl" He said letting me down and jumping back to his balcony.

"Night" I whispered before going back to my room.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**hey, sorry its shorter than usual. as i said before am very STRESSED and i dont have much time to write but updates will get faster soon!**

**REVIEEEEW PLZZ! i know i dont really deserve them after that long wait :(**

****WILL TRY TO UPDATE "the dream of a lost girl soon"****

******BY THE WAY ITS SNOWING HERE! (LONDON!) ******


	7. authers note will be deleted

**Hey guys. I know I know I haven't updated in forever and am sorry. Buuut guess wot am gonna updated really soon! Today or tomorrow chapter 7 will be up.**

**Theres a problem though. **Zammie88** kindly pointed out that in the original story (the one by **Liz-Beth**) Joe was Cammie's uncle. And I have used him as Zach's uncle now so am sorry if any of you got confused. Its my fault i should have gone back and re read the original story.**

**So now i need to find a way to fix this, so if you have any suggestions plz tell me.**


End file.
